The New Girl In Town
by Itstawnie
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in town, making friends that soon become blood except for one boy who becomes a deadly attraction with her past in tow she and him fight the feelings that they are scared to admit. Will there be something more? Will she keep her friends? Will she get to keep her new life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The New Girl

Killing the engine, a breath of cold air into the rear view mirror, the slight fog revealing onyx eyes. Reaching for the beer in the passenger side seat, Sasuke let out another sigh, he didn't like parties, no hiding places from girls and knowing his friend Naruto everything was a surprise. Swinging the door open he climbed out pulling the box behind him. Looking over his shoulder at the sound of music booming and his friend crunching the crisp leaves as he walked over to him.

"TEME!" His blonde headed friend shouted, he punched him in the arm as laughed.

"Dope." He responded smacking him upside the head.

"You look nice, dressing for the ladies tonight?" His friend smirked. Looking at Sasuke in his dark blue v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, black vans, and a leather jacket you would think he would be dressing to impress.

"You know how i feel about new girls." Sasuke replied with slight venom. "Looks like you're trying to look decent for Hinata." Sasuke cracked his infamous crooked smile as his friend blushed.

"Nahh." The guy rubbed the back of his head and tried to laugh it off. He was sporting a deep orange hoodie with blue dark wash jeans and a pair of white vans. His hair was blonde and his eyes bright blue, oddly enough he had scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers but none the less good looking.

"NARUTO!" a female voice yelled from the door way. Looking up the boys placed their eyes on a platinum blonde , in a skin tight light blue dress, some wedges and deep blue eyes that were filled with unsatisfaction. Walking towards her she leaned her shoulder against the door frame and arms crossed across her chest. "Oh looked who the cat dragged in Mr. Heartless." She laughed a little.

"Come on Ino don't have to be so angry." Naruto shrugged stepping into the house.

"Tell that to King of Heartbreaks over here." She waddled her way to the leather couch and took a seat next to a boy who seemed oddly asleep. "Shikamaru."

"Don't bring me into this." He mumbled.

"Why, are we disturbing your sleep." Ino snarled and she brought her phone to her ear.

"You're doing that on your own with that voice of-oooph" He blew out air as she knocked him in the stomach.

"Shut up pineapple head." Ino hissed. Sasuke walked into the kitchen placing the beer on

counter with a thud. "Hinata is on her way with that new girl she met."

"Oh yeah i forgot about that! Hey Sasuke, ready to meet a new girl?" Naruto laughed as Shikamaru walked in.

"Dude does she ever shut up?" He whispered pointing to the livingroom. He adjusted his black t shirt and and tan shorts after giving Naruto a high-five.

"Where is Neji?" Naruto asked. Looking around.

"Upstairs." Shikamaru yawned, fixing up cups on the table, setting up for beer pong.

"NEJI!" Naruto yelled up the stairs. With a light creak and guy emerged from the dark hallway and looked at Naruto with a glare. He was dressed in a white black plaid button up with rolled sleeves, making his white eyes pop, and a pair of black jeans and white vans.

"Naruto." He made his way down the stairs and followed Naruto into the kitchen.

"Your cousin is taking forever." Ino whined as she leaned against the counter.

"Maybe she is in hiding from you." Shikamaru answered with a sly smile on his face.

"YOU-" She was cut off by a sweet voice from the livingroom.

"Sorry we are late!" A girl emerged around the corner with a light smile on her face. Her eyes were also white but she look sweet and innocent. She had on a baggy cream sweater, and black leggings, with a pair of brown combat boots. Followed suit was 'The New Girl' she had long pink hair down to the mid of back. She was wearing a black scoop neck top with a black leather jacket and mint skinny jeans with a pair of black studded sandals. "This is my friend Sakura, Sakura these are my forever friends, Shikamaru, Ino, my cousin Neji, Naruto," Hinata slightly blushed as she spoke his name. " and the infamous Sasuke."

"Hey." Sakura smiled and waved then snuck a look at Sasuke but was caught by him looking too.

_'Look at those green eyes.' _ Sakura smiled and looked at the rest of the group.

"Sooo, are we going to get this party started?" Ino looked at everyone.

"Beer pong anyone?" Naruto laughed and then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke is my partner!" He yelled tossing a white ping pong ball at Sasuke.

"You know how to play right?" Ino smirked handing a ball to Sakura.

"Yeah, eye to eye right?" She smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Lets see what you got." Naruto laugh. Sakura took off her jacket to reveal she was wearing a tank top. Running her hands through her hair she lined up with the table and looked at Sasuke and winked.

"One...two...no elbows over the table," Ino laughed watching from the sidelines.

"THREE!" Everyone yelled and the balls were tossed.

"Hell yeah!" Ino shot her hand in the air letting the bangles on her wrist jingle. "Pinky made the shot!" Naruto picked up the ball and handed it to Sakura. "Give me your balls boys." Ino wiggled her fingers as Sasuke tossed that ball back to the girls.

"Game on." Naruto laughed.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for sticking around. SEND REVIEWS! I want to know what you think of the new story. I wanted it to be more modern and fun and not so mushy gushy. Hahaha. Anyways seriously you guys thank you for being here and waiting for an update. Love you!**

**xoxo,**

**That New Girl(;**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hangover

"Oh man..." Naruto groaned as he thudded down the stairs. "Remind me hangovers exist next time." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Looks like the girls got comfortable." He pointed at the three girls crashed on the floor. Ino's leg spreaded across Hinata's body. Hinata's head on Sakura's side. The boys attention was changed to the two other boys coming down the stairs, with all the thuds Sakura woke up.

"What is that noise?" Sakura looked at the boys, after rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto replied. Sakura looked over and saw the girls still asleep.

"I'm a light sleeper I guess." Sakura noted, and then rolled over slowly to keep Hinata asleep. Neji walked over and helped her up. "So who's making breakfast?" She laughed.

"Well you're the Woman." Sasuke smirked.

"Well you seem to fit the part too." She snapped back.

"Looks like she is a feisty one." Naruto laughed. Sakura walked over into the kitchen and the boys followed suit figuring she was actually make breakfast.

"How about a rode trip to McDonalds, they have good hangover food, plus they are still serving breakfast." Sakura replied looking at her phone and replying to all the texts she had received through the night.

"Sounds good to me, actually sounds really good." Naruto answered as his stomach growled.

"Should we wake up the girls?" Sakura answered looking at them.

"Nah, let loudmouth sleep a little longer, this hangover is bad enough i don't need her screeching." Everyone laughed lightly. Agreeing on the Mickey D's trip they piled into Sasuke's Truck, Sakura, of course, taking the front seat.

Gradually pulling up into the drive-thru line. Sakura looked at her phone as it began to go off. Quickly muting the music she returned her attention onto the menu.

"Welcome Back, please order when you are ready." The man over the speaker box said.

"What do you guys all want?" Sakura looked over.

"Get Thirteen sausage mcmuffins, Thirteen hashbrowns." Neji was calculating. "And five fruit cups and then whatever to drink, for me i will have a coke."

"Coke."

"Fruit punch." Sakura leaned back into her seat then looked at Sasuke.

"Did you get all that?" She laughed. Sasuke ordered then looked at her.

"What to drink.?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Sweet Tea." She replied with a cheesy smile and he just smirked.

"Sweet Tea, and black coffee."

"Your total is Thirty five o six. pull up to the first window." The guy said mournfully at the large order.

"I think he hates us." Sakura laughed.

"So looks like you are a part of the group now." Naruto pulled himself up to her seat from behind.

"If you guys will have me." She smiled and looked at everyone.

"You aren't too bad." Shikamaru said, she looked over her shoulder and laughed at him.

"How would you know you are always sleeping. She winked at him as he opened one eye and smiled.

"You guys are with the large thirteen order, correct?" The guy asked, he was an okay looking guy. He had black shaggy hair with blue eyes and a decent build.

"Can you add some lemon to that the sweet tea please?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Sure thing baby." He winked at her and she gave him a weird look.

"Ummm I'm not your baby, but thanks anyways." She smiled and sat back in her seat as

the boys all laughed in the back and Sasuke smirked. The guy quickly swiped Sasuke's card an handed it back and slammed the window shut.

"Oops didn't mean to offend him." She said covering her smile.

"Well we know what NOT to call you." Naruto laughed. They received their meal all accounted for and headed back home. Pulling into the driveway Shikamaru huffed.

"You are waking up the troublesome sleeping woman." he pointed to pinky and smirked. Knowing how much Ino loves her beauty sleep.

"Fine." She gave a challenge accepted smile and walked into the house. "Wakey Wakey ladies, we got food." She shook Hinata and then Ino.

"Mmmm five more minutes." Ino mumbled and turned over.

"Ino! Your phones screen is broken!" Sakura shouted making Ino jump right up and check her phone.

"No its...ooo you're good." Everyone laughed and headed into the kitchen and began to eat. "Hey...wait...why isn't TenTen here? Did she ever come over last night?" Ino looked around noticing a female body is missing from the group.

"She had a soccer game this morning." Neji replied after chewing.

"Oh yeah. Wait until you met her Pinky she is the biggest tomboy." Ino laughed and caught a glare from Neji. "She really speaks her mind too." Ino added on ignoring the hate daggers thrown her way from him.

"So is this girl right here." Naruto pointed at Sakura while taking a sip of his drink.

"Why?" Hinata looked up at her as she brought an apple piece to her mouth.

"She called out a guy while we were at McDonald's for calling her baby." She just laughed and looked at the girls.

"I don't like how guys are such pigs now a days." She shrugged then looked at her phone. "Well i gotta go, my kitty is home and i have some house cleaning and studying to do." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door then realized she came in Hinata's car. "Uhh Hinata, can you take me home?" She giggled awkwardly.

"Sure thing!" She jumped up and grabbed her things. "See you guys later!"

"Nice to meet you guys!" Sakura hollard back and followed Hinata out the door.

"So what do you think about all of them?" Hinata asked climbing into her car.

"They are really nice. Ino is a bit into herself but she is funny, Neji and Shikamaru are quite quiet, Naruto is pretty sweet, always high energy. As for Sasuke...he is very um mysterious? He is attractive...but he is also just I don't know. I could never date someone who doesn't really have a personality." Sakura pulled a worry look at Hinata, wondering on how she would react and Hinata just laughed.

"That is Sasuke. It takes awhile to get used to but you will. Come hang out with us more often." Hinata snuck a quick look at Sakura and smiled.

"I will, just tell me when and i would love to." Sakura smiled back.

Pulling up to Sakura's house, she jumped out and waved.

"Thanks for the ride. Text me." Hinata nodded and Sakura closed the door and began walking up to her front door. "BeeBee." Sakura called out as she pulled her key out the front door. "BeeBee." She called again followed by a distant meow. A calico cat came running down the stairs and up to Sakura purring and meowing. "I met some fun friends." She said picking the cat up and carrying her back up the stairs. Tossing her purse on her bed she let BeeBee jump out and began stripping and changing into something more comfortable. "Its nice to have friends again." She whispered and pulled a loose sweater over her head and looked at the window for a minute.

_Can my life get better?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Anxious

Sakura drummed her pen against the desk as she listened to her instructor go on. All though this guy was a real stud she wasn't feeling class today. She wrote a few notes here and there she knew most of this stuff already. Sakura continued tapping gaining a few glares here and there from classmates near her but she didn't care. She was anxious.

"Sakura...are you okay?" Hinata whispered to her keeping her stare on the man lecturing on the muscle they were focusing on.

"Mmhmm." She gave a short nod and an even shorter smile. _What is wrong with me? Why can't i just sit still. _Sakura questioned herself.

"Now class, i expect you monday to be prepared for a small quiz on all that you learned this week. So please study." The teacher sighed, knowing have of his class if not more most likely wont.

"Thank you Kakashi!" Someone yelled from the front of the class.

"Finally." Sakura huffed, stretching her arms she realized how stiff she had been sitting and how sore she now was.

"What's going on? You usually have a lot more notes going on and not any doodles." Hinata pointed to the sakura tree she had drawn.

"I don't know. I think i just need a break from school, just a vacation or something. I mean we are three months into school and i haven't done anything to crazy fun since then." She grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it over her red long sleeve. Hinata followed after her as the walked out into the main forum of the school where people took their time to their next classes and socialized. "Lets plan a trip!" Sakura smiled turning on her heel and facing Sakura. "We can go up to my parents cabin and all just hang out and stuff!"

"Sounds good to me. We are all hanging out tonight and having a scary movie night at Naruto, Shika's, and Neji's place we can talk about it then." Hinata smiled. Sakura just nodded and pulled out her phone to dial her fathers number, i mean after all she was a daddy's girl.

"I will talk to you later then!" Sakura and Hinata walked separate ways. The phone rang over and over in her ear, she waited for her father's deep voice to arrive on the other end. Climbing into her car she placed her books and purse in the front seat.

"Hello?" A manly voice answered.

"Hey dad." She smiled as she thought of a smile rising in his face. "I got a question for you." She turned to her purse and began to dig for her keys.

"And what's that?" She heard a slight rise in his voice of curiosity.

"Could me and a couple friends stay up in the cabin next weekend? I really just need to

get away from all of this schooling stuff and have some fun." She crossed her fingers after jabbing the keys into the ignition.

"Sure thing. You still have the key we made you right?" He asked as if he had already knew the answer.

"Yessir." She smiled knowing her dad thought the opposite of what she had said.

"Good, Well call me before you leave up there and of course between now and next weekend." He noted.

"Yes dad. I love you." She truly did love him. No one, absolutely no one, knew her better than he did, and she couldn't think of anyone ever getting as closer to her as he had.

"Love you too dear. Be safe." He replied and then with a click the call had ended. Sakura

slowly pulled out of the parking space and began to head home. Turning up the music she began to think of what she could wear tonight. Pulling into her driveway he phone let off a short ring, letting her know of the text she just received, it was from Hinata, she texted her the boys address so she could come whenever. She say it was five she would head over in a little, She shivered at the cold and the thought of a nice warm shower to bring what color she did have in her face.

"Turn left onto Paradise Road in zero point eight miles." The GPS woman spoke. Sakura sighed as she took the turn. "You are at your destination." Sakura pulled to the side. She noticed the huge tree and Sasuke's truck in the driveway. Getting out of the car she adjusted her outfit. Pulling up her black leggings and adjusting her maroon, baggy, knit shirt and fixed her white beanie. Looking at herself in her car window she made herself look presentable throwing on her peacoat she walked up to the door, she knocked a few times then pulled a rock out of her sandals before they opened the door.

"Ahh Sakura, welcome back." Neji answered the door, moving to the side so she could enter.

"Thank you." She smiled. She began to take her jacket off before Neji interfered and took it from her. "Oh. Thanks." She smiled, they proceeded to the kitchen.

"Sakura!" Hinata smiled and hugged her.

"Hey there Pinky." Ino smirked as she looked up from her phone.

"Ah. Hey you guys." Sakura smiled. She took a seat next to Hinata. Looking around she saw Naruto and Sasuke .

"Don't worry Pinky, Mr. Heartless will be back with Loudmouth soon they just went to go get food." Ino laughed knowing that Sakura was looking for Sasuke. Something would happen between them and she was pretty sure what it was. Sakura just formed an 'o' with her mouth and nodded. Sakura sat back and crossed her legs and watched how everyone interacted with each other. Soon the door opened and Naruto came plowing through with arms full of bags and after him Sasuke appear. She couldn't look away, he was wearing just a plain black sweater, dark blue jeans and a pair of red high tips. Sakura tore her gaze from him reluctantly as she heard her name.

"Sakura! You're back!" Naruto yelled as he placed the bags down. He ran up and hugged her tightly she looked back at Sasuke who looked away quickly. She could hint a little red in his face.

"Hi Naruto." She said as he release, "hi there Sasuke." She smiled.

"Hn." He replied, nodding but not looking back at her.

"Well should we get this movie starting.?" Hinata raised the movie to reveal 'The Lady In The Black Dress'

"You do know i leave on my own." Sakura huffed not wanting to go home already.

"No worries Sasuke can stay over if you ask him." Ino laughed making Sakura blush lightly.

"No, i wouldn't want to be the next prey on his list," She eyed him. "Besides i wouldnt want him falling in love with me." She joked. She saw his face turn red once again. Every looked at him but he quickly walked into the livingroom.

"Good one Sakura." Naruto winked they all headed into the room and started the show. Sakura sat diagonally from Sasuke and just watched him, looking back at the movie every once awhile to show some interest in the show but for the most part she studied his face the sharpness of his jaw line the way his eyes fluttered every few minutes. His long eyelashes, the shape of his nose, down the light pink tint of his lips. She wanted to trace each feature on his face with her figure know every inch of his face, even his body. The movie ended and Naruto stretched and yawned. Sakura looked at her phone it was now midnight. She got up and grabbed her jacket.

"Got to get to bed before too late!" She smiled and walked out the door. She looked at her phone as she wandered down to her car, just as she reached it someone grabbed her arm, spun her around, and pushed her against the car. She went to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth, opening her eyes she saw it was Sasuke. "What in the HELL are you doing?" Sakura yell whispered at him as he removed his hands. "You scared the shit out of me!" She pushed him far enough she could see most of him, he leaned back into her and brought his mouth to her ear. She could feel his hot sweet breath on her neck and ear as he whispered.

"Pay attention every once in awhile or something might happen." He said as he pushed himself off the car. He began walking away then looked back at her. "Besides you would be lucky to sleep with me." He smirked as he saw her lips part to protest but nothing came out. A blush snuck up onto her face and she looked away. "Hn." He looked away and headed back to the house with a large smile on his face.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far. But again please review i really like the feed back and it helps more in the writing process. Sorry this chapter is a little slow it will get better quick. and the reason its rated 'M' is because there will be lemon and of course the language and alcohol use in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Show Me What You Got

"I can't believe I spaced out on telling them!" Sakura felt like an idiot as she thought of last the other night.

"It's fine we will just ask them at the party tonight." Hinata laughed as they shopped, pulling a tan knit sweater off the rack.

"It's not the only thing i forgot, " Sakura looked at her with concerned look, "with school, work, and homework I'm forgetting things like assignments, due dates, appointments." Running her hands through her hair she sighed.

"Thats why we are planning a trip!" Hinata reassured her.

"Anyways, Do you and Naruto have a secret relationship or something?" Sakura asked outside the dressing room door as she heard Hinata stop adjusting whatever she had in there. After a nervous laugh Hinata continued on with her changing and answered.

"N-no, why d-do you say that..?" The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow to the stutter that formed on her friends lips.

"I'm just sensing some serious sexual tension between you guys,besides he is attractive, when he isnt speaking or eating, if i were you i would jump on that shit quick." Sakura laughed scanning the clothes on the wall then peered at Hinata who came out of the dressing room with a red red face.

"He isn't interested in me." Hinata looked at her feet embarrassed at the conversation and thought of Naruto.

"Are you kidding!?" Sakura was shocked, yeah Hinata was super shy but she was beautiful. "He is infatuated with you!" Hinata wouldn't meet Sakura's eyes and then Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "C'mon, we are getting you dolled up for tonight." Sakura tugged on her hand and pulled her out the store to head home.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Look at you!" Sakura smiled and stared at her friend, Hinata was wearing just a seamless white long sleeve with lavender leggings showing the small gentle curves of her body, her long hair wavy with a black hippie band and topping it off with black combat boots. Sakura placed her make up brush down and jumped over to her closet. "Here." She handed Hinata a black pea coat. Hinata put it on her lap as she sat down on Sakura's bed.

"You better get dressed the party has already started." Hinata laughed as she looked at her phone and saw that Ino had texted ten messages to her. "Ino is having a cow too." Sakura laughed and walked into her closet and got dressed.

"So what about you and Sasuke?" Hinata chimed in through the slightly closed door.

"What about me and Sasuke?" Sakura said in a muffled voiced.

"Are you interested in him at all?" Hinata blushed at the forward question that escaped her mouth.

"Umm, if he wasn't such a jerk then maybe." Sakura came out revealing herself to Hinata in a pair of leather leggings and also a seamless dark green long sleeve, her long hair curled in long pretty curls and she pulled on a leather biker jacket with zipper in tasteful ways and topping the outfit off with a pair of blush mary jane wedges. "Ready?" Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled, She nodded and Sakura grabbed another pair of shoes just in case her feet started to hurt.

Sakura and Hinata pulled up after one another and saw all the people in front of the house with red solo cups in hand.

"Looks like Sauske isn't here." Sakura said as she scanned the cars for his truck.

"No he is. Thats his motorcycle there." Hinata pointing to the slick black bullet bike in the driveway.

"Oh." Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Lets go." Hinata giggled and they made their way across the street.

"Hey baby!" A guy yelled at them from the garage as they made their way through. Sakura rolled her eyes. Getting into the house they saw people everywhere with cups and beer cans or bottles.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he pushed through a few people ignoring the rude looks they gave him.

"Ah Naruto." Sakura smiled. "Great turn out." Naruto smiled and then looked over at Hinata as she was taking off her jacket.

"Hinata...you look...AMAZING! Not that you always do just uh hahaha." Soon he felt a smack upside his head.

"Good going dope." Sasuke said looking at him and then Hinata as her face turned red. His eyes rested on Sakura and noticed the way her hair laid and her curves.

"Get your fill?" Sakura laughed as she ran her hair through his hands. He smirked and turned around making the others follow. Reaching the kitchen Sakura was handed a cup but the blonde girl.

"Finally you guys are here." Ino smiled as she handed Hinata a cup. Ino was wearing a red body con dress with nude heels looking a little too high maintenance for the body like always. Sakura smiled and looked back at Sasuke who was wearing a plaid red and black button up with his sleeves rolled up, with a pair of black jeans and black vans, casual but so sexy. Sakura was biting her lip when he felt a tug on her arm. It was the boy from the garage trying to act sexy.

"Hey baby." He smiled moving closer to her.

"Who are you?" Sakura looked at him in a disapproving look.

"The name's Jugo." Sakura nodded, and looked over at her group of friends and noticed Sasuke glaring. "So you must be new here."

"Yeah I am." Sakura felt uncomfortable as he moved even closer.

"Well how about I show you around." Jugo smiled creepily and took a sip of whatever was in his cup.

"Maybe later? I'm with some friends." Jugo nodded as Sakura turned on her heels to leave just then she felt something grab her ass. immediately turning and grabbing his arm she twisted it making him fall to his knees.

"OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Everyone looked over at them as Jugo was on the ground and Sakura behind him with his hand pulled up and around his back.

"If you EVER grab my ass again i will make sure you, you have no hands. Never grab a ladies ass." Sakura let go and turned around again walking up to the group.

"Whoa..." Naruto just stared at her in awe. Everyone went back to their own conversations now talking about the fight. Hinata laughed and then pulled the attention away.

"So Sakura and I were talking and we believe we should take a trip next weekend to her cabin in the mountains. What do you guys all think?" Everyone agreed and began talking about it and planning what to bring when Sakura took a step back from the group and stood next to Sasuke.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura and she nodded they walked outside.

"Hold on." Sakura walked over to her car, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the way she swung her hips. She bent into her car and grabbed a pair of beige hightops and pulled them on. "You haven't been drinking right?" Sakura looked at him as she walked back up to him and his bike.

"Nah. Not with this many people here." Sakura smiled and jumped onto his bike, wrapping her arms around him, he shivered. "Ready?" He asked walking back to pull the bike into the road he felt her nod against his neck and he started his bike grabbing all the attention from those outside including the group of friends who just walked out looking for them.

"Way to go Sakura." Ino whispered.

"Show me what you go U-Chi-Ha." She said against his neck and in his ear. He just smirked and sped off.


End file.
